Class Trip of a Lifetime
by Nicoley117-TheBlueMartini
Summary: [Complete]Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Libby, Carl, Nick, Betty, Brittany, and Bolbi all get stranded in a sudden hover car accident. They take shelter in some old, rundown house. It looks perfectly safe, but who knows what could be lurking in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Just to let you know this is my friend's story and I am posting it for her. She doesn't belong to this site and I really enjoy her story so far and I thought that I could post it on this site for her. Don't worry, I'll get your reviews to her when I can and I'm sure that she will greatly appreciate all of your reviews! She doesn't care if you review just as long as you're reading her story but if you ask me I think you should review just so she knows that someone is reading her story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron but the story belongs to my friend.

OK I'll warn you, the first two chapters are kind of boring, but it gets more exciting as the story goes on. There might be things like language, violence, death, stuff like that. Anyway, hope you guys like it!

Class Trip of a Lifetime

Introduction:

Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Libby, Carl, Nick, Betty, Brittany, and Bolbi all get stranded (not related to the episode at all) in a sudden hover car accident. They take shelter in some old, run-down house. It looks perfectly safe, but who knows what could be lurking in the shadows? This time, their lives may be on the line. Oh yeah and the characters are all in 9th grade.

Chapter 1

"Laaaaast call for the claaaaas trip!" Ms. Fowl squawked into the school. "If you're going, get doooown here immediately! BRA-WK!"

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, Nick, Bolbi, Betty, and Brittney all ran to-wards the school.

"What? The busses can't be leaving already!" Jimmy shouted.

"Nice going NERD-tron!" Cindy shouted, using her fifth grade name for Jimmy, "you said the busses were leaving at 9:00"

"Well, I heard her say 9:00. School doesn't start until 8:45. I should be correct!" Actually that was a total lie. Jimmy wasn't even paying attention. He was too busy designing a new thing for Goddard. He assumed that the busses would leave at 9:00.

We all know the saying: assuming makes an ass of you and me. Well, this supports that saying.

"Jim, I heard her say 8:30," Carl wheezed from behind him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME CARL?" Jimmy shouted at his best friend.

"Well, I-uh-thought you knew. When you said 9:00, I thought you would be right, since you're always right and I'm not," Carl defended. 

"OH MY GOD! WHY DID I LISTEN TO YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE NEUTRON?" Cindy yelled.

"Because you know that I'm smarter than you'll ever be!" Jimmy replied, flashing his well-known smart-ass smile.

Cindy slapped him in the back of the head as the reached the school. The last bus had just pulled away.

"DAMMIT!" Jimmy yelled into the air.

"Dude, why did we listen to Neutron again?" Nick asked the group.

Everyone cast blaming stares on Jimmy. He pulled out his watch and pressed a few buttons. Within seconds, his hover car pulled up right in front of them. After a while of pushing and shoving, everyone was squished into the hover car. Most of them were complaining about how cramped it was, while Betty stared peacefully out the side. Jimmy looked back and gazed dreamily at her, not paying attention to what lay ahead. Before Jimmy knew what was happening, the hover car crashed hard into a tree, and dropped, dumping the 9 teens hard on the ground.

A/N: So how do you guys like it so far? Love it? Hate it? I promise it'll get better next chapter! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron

Chapter 2 _(continued from where we left off)_

The nine got up and groaned in pain.

"Ooh, w-where are we?" Betty asked, really confused.

"I-I'm not sure," Jimmy replied.

"Nice going Neutron. Because of you we're all stuck in this forest!" Cindy yelled, pushing herself up off the ground.

"It's not my fault Vortex!" Jimmy argued back.

"Not your fault? I saw you staring at little miss I'm-so-beautiful-and-perfect! It is SO your fault!"

"Cindy, what do you have against Betty? Just because she's so much more beautiful than you'll ever be, doesn't mean you need to be so mean!"

"I have plenty against Betty thank you!" Cindy yelled, with tears in her eyes.

"Well what is it?" Jimmy yelled back.

Cindy just turned around and crossed her arms, showing she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Nick slowly got up and looked around. His eyes landed on an old, run-down house. The paint was peeling off the side, and moss and ivy were growing on it.

"Dude, that is one creepy house!" he exclaimed.

Libby turned around to see what he was talking about.

"Hey guys! We could stay there, at least until Jimmy gets the hover car fixed." she said.

"Hey! That looks the like the house from Ultra Lord Episode 297: Attack of the..."

"CAN IT ULTRA FREAK!" Cindy yelled, cutting him off.

"All I'm saying is that there's no way I'm spending the night in some creepy old farm house!"

As soon as Sheen finished saying that, a bolt of lightning streaked the sky and thunder erupted through the forest. The rain began to pour hard on their heads.

"OK, let's go spend the night in some creepy old farm house," Sheen replied.

The nine trudged through the mud and rain until they came to the old house.

"J-Jimmy, I'm a-scared," Carl stuttered.

"C-mon Carl, it's only until I can fix the hover car, which shouldn't take too long," Jimmy said reassuringly.

"Bolbi say: this house is haunted!" Bolbi shouted from behind.

"H-haunted?" Carl said weakly.

Another clash of thunder echoed through the woods, causing everybody to scream.

"Guys its OK, there's no such thing as ghosts, now let's go inside," Jimmy said.

The other 8 teens nodded reluctantly and slowly followed Jimmy into the house. The door creaked open and it was completely dark inside. The little light that shone through the door revealed a termite-eaten floor and walls covered in cobwebs. A small chair was in the corner, covered in a white cloth. Your typical haunted house. As soon as the last person walked in, the door slammed shut behind them.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you liked it or not!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It is greatly appreciated! Now here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 3

"J-J-Jimmy?" Betty stuttered, "I-It's a bit dark."

Jimmy pulled his backpack off of his back. He dug around in it until he got a flashlight.

"OK guys, follow me. We're going to find some lights," he said.

"Uh, Neutron, I doubt there'll be any lights in this place," Cindy stated.

"Good point," Jimmy replied "maybe we should just light some candles."

Jimmy produced a lighter and a few candles from his hyper-cube. Now I know it's weird for people to carry around lighters and candles with them, but Jimmy's...well...weird. He gave a candle to each person after lighting them.

"Um...like...where's the bathroom?" Brittney asked.

"Brittney, like any of us would know," Libby said, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, fine. I'll find it myself."

"Actually, you'd better take someone with you," Jimmy said.

"Why?" Brittney asked, getting annoyed with these people.

"Because we don't know what could be in this house," Jimmy replied, absentmindedly.

"Fine. Nick, come with me?" Brittney fluttered her eyes until Nick finally agreed.

Nick and Brittney ventured down a dark corridor and their candle light eventually disappeared.

"That stupid Brittney, thinks she can have Nick to herself," Cindy sighed angrily.

"I know what you mean girl," Libby replied, "she's totally..."

Libby was cut off when a sudden ear-piercing scream came from the hall Nick and Brittney had just walked down. Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Carl, Bolbi, and Betty all ran down the hall. Jimmy extended a shaky hand with the candle in it. The faint glow shone upon a figure huddled in the corner. They inched near it and realized it was Nick. He hugged his knees to his chest, and his face was ghost white.

"Nick?" Cindy whispered slowly.

His breathing was heavy and shaky.

"W-what happened? Where's Brittney?" Libby asked hoarsely.

Nick didn't say anything, he just pointed down the hall. Jimmy started to walk down the hall, but slipped on something. He bent down to look at it. It was red and gooey.

"Uh-oh. Looks like somebody spilled their tomato juice," Sheen said.

"It's not tomato juice, Sheen," Jimmy said.

"Well what is it then?" Sheen asked, annoyed.

"It's blood."

A/N: Please Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well I guess my friend is in a good writing mood since I'm posting chapter 4 the same night as I posted chapter 3! Thank you very much for the reviews again! Ok well here's what you've all been waiting for…

Chapter 4

Betty let out a soft scream and clung to Jimmy.

"W-what do w-we do J-Jimmy?" she whispered.

"I guess we need to follow it," Jimmy replied.

"F-f-f-f-follow it?" Carl stuttered, "D-down the s-s-s-scary d-d-dark h-hallway?"

"Yeah Carl," Jimmy replied.

"Yeah Carl, there's nothing to be afraid of," Sheen said, "except bugs, and monsters, and s-scary people ready to kill you. I'M NOT GOING DOWN THERE!"

"You have to Sheen," Libby said, "It's our only hope of saving Brittney."

"Sheen or no Sheen I'm going!" Cindy shouted, "Anyone who cares to join me, feel free!"

Cindy stomped down the hall. She was followed by everybody but Carl and Sheen. Jimmy made his way to the front of the group next to Cindy. They followed the trail of blood all the way down the hall. The sight at the end made everybody's breath stop. Brittney lay eagle-spread on the floor. A blood-stained knife was on the floor next to her, and blood spilled out of an open wound in her chest. Cindy and Libby ran to her side. She was just barely alive.

"B-B-Brittney?" Cindy said in a hoarse voice.

She didn't answer. Her breathing got slower and slower by the second. She weakly opened her eyes and tried to smile.

"Hey," she whispered very hoarsely.

Cindy and Libby had tears in their eyes.

"C-mon Britt, you gotta make it through this," Cindy said through tears.

Brittney just closed her eyes again. Libby took her hand and squeezed it softly.

"We love you Britt, don't ever forget that," Libby cried.

Libby felt Brittney's hand go limp. Cindy felt anger rise up in her.

"Wh-who did this?" she asked Libby.

"I-I-I dunno g-g-girl," Libby sobbed.

Cindy looked back at Brittney's body. The tears swelled in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Nick came up from the back of the hall. He slowly came by Cindy and wrapped his arms around her.

"Cin, you gonna be ok?" he asked.

"I'm scared Nick," she said shakily.

"It's OK Cindy, I'm here," Nick said soothingly.

Cindy cried and buried her face into Nick's shoulder. He softly stroked her hair as she cried and cried. They eventually carried Brittney to an empty bedroom. They laid her quietly on the old mattress. The remaining eight said their last goodbyes before closing the door behind them.

A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. Told ya it'd get more exciting! Please Please Review! If you people like this story then I'll update it as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Jimmy Neutron… Why I must I have to keep doing this for every chapter… It annoys me

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! You sure know how to make a person's day! Even if they're bad reviews, at least people are reviewing. Well I was having writer's block but I finally wrote a chapter. If you have any suggestions on what should happen next please let me know! Sorry if this chapter isn't that good I was really tired writing it and I had to write Chapter 5 because most of you couldn't wait for the next chapter! So anyways please review and don't be afraid to give me any suggestions!

Chapter 5

I can't believe Brittney's gone," Cindy said quietly as the group walked down the hall.

"Who could've killed her?" Libby asked with anger.

"I don't know Libs," Cindy replied.

"Well if this person killed Brittney...then that means that...Carl and Sheen are alone! What if something happens?" Libby freaked out.

"It's OK Libs, I'm sure they're OK," Cindy said reassuringly.

"I wonder who did it though," Libby replied.

"I suggest we don't find out. One of us could be killed too," Jimmy stated.

"Wait a second," Cindy said, "Nick! What exactly happened?"

"I don't know. Me and Brittney were just walking when the candle went out. Brittney screamed, the candle came back on, and blood was running down the hallway," Nick explained.

"Woah, woah, wait! You said your candle went out then came back on after Brittney disappeared?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah," Nick replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"That's physically impossible!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. He really couldn't care less. He was more worried about his safety than anybody else. They all finally met up with Carl and Sheen. The group sighed with relief seeing that they were alright.

"Sheen I'm so glad you're OK!" Libby exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

Cindy stood behind her and smirked. Even Libby couldn't control her feelings. Cindy could though. She was tough. She didn't let things like feelings get in the way. As much as she hated Betty Quinlan, she really didn't get worked up too much. If Jimmy was stupid enough to not see right through Betty, then he wasn't worth it. Cindy wanted him though, and nothing, not even Betty Quinlan, could change that.

"OK guys, wherever we go, we go as a group. Everyone got that?" Jimmy asked.

He saw 7 people all not their heads "yes".

"Wait a minute! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7. There should be 8 of us!"

Everybody started to panic a little. They spun in all directions, counting under their breath, looking for the missing person.

"WHERE'S BOLBI?"

A/N: Sorry again if it's not that good! I'm very sorry! Also sorry that this chapter was kinda short! Please review if you can!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jimmy Neutron! Got that?**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, it's just that I had writer's block but I finally came up with a chapter and my writer's block is over! So you should be happy about that! As always thank you for the reviews! It makes me feel oh so very special!**

**Snowboarder9-**AHHH! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER SO DON'T KILL ME! And if you kill me who will continue to write this story that you apparently really like? HAHA

**ignite444- **Alright here's the next chapter so calm down! LOL

**Racer3007-**Why hello there Yoda! Well when I first received your review I wasn't sure who you were but when I went on that message board I figured out who you were! I hope you know how to speak backwards or else you will not be a good Yoda! LOL Now who's gonna be Vader?

**Crazybluephantom-** Thanks for your fun review! It made me laugh!

**Here's the next chapter obviously…**

**Chapter 6**

"He was just with us a minute ago," Libby said, a little worried.

"M-Maybe he's just a l-little behind," Sheen said with a fake smile.

"I think we should go look for him," Cindy said, "even if it is Bolbi. I can't take anymore dieing."

Jimmy nodded with approval. He started walking down the hall and motioned for everybody to follow him. The remaining 7 reluctantly followed him. They searched all around the halls.

"OK, we're not getting very far," Cindy said after a while, "Why don't we split up?"

"We can't Cindy! You know what happened to Brittney when she was away from us," Jimmy replied.

"Well, she was caught off guard. Maybe we'll be OK, since we already know what to expect," Cindy said.

"She does have a point," Sheen commented.

"Oh...OK," Jimmy said reluctantly.

"OK, we'll do...Sheen with Libby, Betty with Nick, Carl with Goddard, and I guess I'll go with Neutron," Cindy announced.

Everybody nodded, and ventured down a different hallway with their partner. Jimmy and Cindy walked down their hall in silence for a while. Cindy finally broke it. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"J-Jimmy, I-uh-have something to tell you," She said nervously.

Jimmy stopped and looked at her, not saying anything.

"Well, all those years of being so mean to you and stuff, well, I-uh-don't...don't really mean all that I might say sometimes."

"What are you saying Cindy?"

"All I'm saying is that, I'm kind of, secretly, in love with...BOLBI!"

Jimmy's face had a very confused look on it.

"Bolbi?" he asked, slightly disappointed.

"No, I mean look behind you, it's Bolbi!"

Jimmy turned around and saw Bolbi's eyes wide open right behind him.

"Whoah, Bolbi, you scared me there," Jimmy said, "Are you ok?"

Bolbi didn't answer, he didn't even blink. Jimmy shone his candle light over so it shone on Bolbi completely.

"OH MY GOD!"

**A/N: Please Review As Always**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN JIMMY NEUTRON…..bahhh I don't like this I have no idea why but I just don't!**

**A/N: Thanks to my reviews again! Keep them comin'! Okay I'll keep this short cause I know you really want to read the next chapter! So here's a gift especially for my readers!**

CHAPTER 7

What Jimmy and Cindy saw made their breath stop. Bolbi's head was mounted on the wall. His body lay on the floor underneath him. Cindy screamed and buried her face into Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy put a protecting arm around her. Within a few minutes, the other 5 teens and Goddard came running to Jimmy and Cindy. Betty saw Jimmy hugging Cindy and a wave of jealousy passed over her. She'd deal with him later.

"W-what is it Jimmy? We heard you scream and...oh god," Libby panted. Her face went completely white when she saw Bolbi. Sheen came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Shhhhhhhhh Libs, I'm here," He said soothingly. Libby wrapped her shaking hands around Sheen's waist and nodded before burring her face in Sheen's shoulder.

Carl was wheezing uncontrollably. He and Bolbi had been really close all through high school. Jimmy could never figure out why. He could see what kind of hurt Carl was going through.

"Guys, m-maybe we should..you know...get out of here," Jimmy said.

Cindy pulled away from him. "I'm in," she said hoarsely.

"Me too," Libby said, pulling away from Sheen.

"Let's go," Betty said angrily.

All the other guys just nodded. Jimmy led the rest of the remaining 7 down the hallway, with Cindy close by him. They ran into the big room with all the couches, panting and out of breath. Cindy and Libby collapsed onto a close-by couch. Carl passed out on the floor, and Sheen went to help him. Nick just fell asleep on a chair in the corner. Betty seized this opportunity to talk to Jimmy alone. She sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey. Um, Jimmy, can I, uh, talk to you for a sec.?" she asked.

"Sure," Jimmy replied, turning to face her.

"What was up with you and Cindy back there?"

"What? Oh, she was just scared..was...all," Jimmy finished his sentence quietly, turning a little pink.

"Was that all? I don't think so. You're keeping something from me, I can feel it. Jimmy, you do still love me, right?"

"Well...I...uh..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Betty pulled him close and kissed him. Cindy's eyes fluttered open just as this happened. Normally, she would have stormed over there, smacked Betty, and given Jimmy shit, but something held her back. She watched as Jimmy pushed Betty away. 

"Look, Betty, had we been in 5th grade, I would have loved you, but for all the wrong reasons. I've grown up, and I've come to realize that...well...I-I don't...I don't love you," he replied, looking down.

"What? You're just gonna turn me down like that? Well fine, I don't need this, I don't need any of you!"

And with that Betty stormed down the hall, with nothing but a candle.

**A/N: OK, for all you readers, I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, but a lot is happening. I'll try to make it longer, but I'm not sure how much longer I can go. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Let's face it… I don't own Jimmy Neutron!**

**A/N: You people are lucky! Another chapter in the same night! Well I don't feel like saying anything else….so just go read chapter 8!**

Jimmy sighed, and got up off the couch. He followed Betty down the hallway. He may not have loved her, but he certainly didn't want her to get killed. He walked down the hallway for what seemed like forever until he ran into something. He shone his candle light on it, and gasped. His face turned white, he could feel the blood drain out of every part of his body. Betty was right in front of him. Her feet dangled just inches from the ground. A rope was tied around her neck, hanging her from the ceiling. Her lifeless body swung helplessly in the air. Jimmy gently touched her, and quickly pulled away. Her body had turned cold. Jimmy heard someone gasp behind him. He jumped and turned around to find Cindy.

"I-is she...?" Cindy asked. Jimmy just nodded. "Oh my God!" Jimmy forced tears to come into his eyes.

"I can't believe it. The one girl I've ever loved," Jimmy said, fake-crying into his arms. Cindy silently laughed.

"Gee Neutron, and I thought you couldn't act," Cindy said, smirking.

"W-what do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"Look, I heard what you said to Betty earlier. About how you didn't really love her," Cindy replied.

"Cindy I..." Jimmy was cut off when he felt Cindy's lips on his. It took him by surprise at first, but he soon melted into it, bringing Cindy closer and kissing her deeply. Cindy wrapped her arms around Jimmy's neck, drawing even closer to him. They were interrupted when they heard footsteps down the hall. Cindy quickly pulled away from Jimmy and turned around to see the group coming.

"What were you two doing?" Libby asked, a sly smirk coming over her face.

"N-nothing," Cindy said nervously, "I just followed Jimmy to make sure he was OK. He came in after Quinlin stormed off."

"Did you find her?" Sheen asked worried.

"I guess you could say that," Jimmy replied, stepping to the side to reveal Betty's body hanging from the ceiling. The group gasped in unison. Nick slowly backed away, shaking his head.

"No, no, oh no," He muttered.

"Nick...are you ok?" Cindy asked.

"No! Stop! Get away from me!" Nick shouted.

Everyone cast worried stares at him.

"N-Nick?" Libby stuttered.

Suddenly all the candles flickered out, and a scream pierced through the darkness.

**A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Pretty please…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jimmy Neutron… (Did I tell you how much I don't like doing this?)**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Onto Chapter 9…**

**Chapter 9**

After a few seconds, the candles flickered back on. The five all looked around for Nick. Libby turned around and shrieked.

"G-g-g-g-g-guys, I-uh-I th-th-think I found him," she stuttered.

Cindy turned to see what Libby was talking about. She screamed and clung to Jimmy's arm. Nick was on the floor against the wall. His eyes were half-open. Blood poured from an open cut in his wrist and a knife was stuck in the side of his head.

"Oh my God," Jimmy whispered, "wait, what's this?" He picked up a small piece of broken glass that Nick had clutched in his hand. One edge was covered in blood. "This must have been what was used to cut Nick's wrist but, why was he holding it?"

"You don't think," Cindy said weakly, "that Nick killed himself...do you?"

"I don't know. It is possible. He was so worked up about Betty, he just might have." Jimmy replied.

"But, why would he have screamed?" Libby asked, "I mean, if he killed himself, no reason to scream, right?"

"Pain maybe?" Sheen asked.

"All I know at this point is...we're the only 5 left," Jimmy said. 

"J-j-j-j-jimmy, are we g-g-g-gonna die too?" Carl stuttered.

"I don't know Carl, but NOBODY and I repeat NOBODY goes anywhere alone. We're best friends, and we can't afford to lose each other," Jimmy said.

"Best friends?" Libby asked, eying Jimmy and Cindy.

"OK so we argue a lot, but let's face it, we've been going on adventures since 5th grade. We may act like we hate each other, but I guess we really...well...don't," Cindy replied.

"OK enough with the whole 'I love you and can never let you go speech'," Sheen said, "These dead dudes are creeping me out!"

"Sheen's right, we should probably get out of here," Jimmy said.

The remaining five walked down the hall and into the big room. The boys all collapsed onto some form of furniture, while Cindy and Libby sat on nearby chairs. Once Libby knew that the boys were asleep, she started talking.

"OK girl, what's up with you and Jimmy?" she asked Cindy.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. What's going on, you two were up to something more than just finding Betty."

"Well...I...uh...OK! I'm secretly in love with him, and I've been in love with him since the day he moved here! Happy now?"

Libby just smirked, "I knew it."

"What? How?"

"Call it a BFF sense," Libby replied.

"OK, now it's my turn, what's up with you and Sheen?" Cindy said, staring Libby straight in the eye.

"C-Mon girl, you know I like him," Libby replied.

"That didn't look like you just 'liked' him back there," Cindy said, smirking.

"OK, well...maybe...I don't know...I sort of...love him.

"Sort of?"

"OK, I REALLY love him! Happy now?"

Now it was Cindy's turn to smirk, "I knew it."

"So, what do we do? Should we tell them? I mean, we might die here anyway," Libby said.

"You tell Sheen that you're really in love with him, and I'll tell Jimmy. Deal?" Cindy asked.

"Deal!"

Suddenly the candles flickered out, and the sound of shattering glass filled the room.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jimmy Neutron**

**A/N: Here's Next chapter! Thanks for reviews!**

**Chapter 10**

When the candles came back on, Cindy and Libby took slow, shaky breaths. Cindy slowly turned around and gasped at the sight. Carl lie underneath a mirror. Glass was everywhere, and blood was coming from a slit in his throat. His knuckles were bleeding a little bit too. Libby turned around too, shock filled her face.

"Oh...my...God!" Libby whispered. "Cin, wake the guys up."

"I'll get Jimmy, you get Sheen," Cindy replied.

"OK, fine."

Cindy and Libby walked over to the guys. They were still sound asleep.

"Seriously, how do you not wake up to that?" Cindy asked.

"They're boys, what do you expect?" Libby said, half-laughing.

Cindy and Libby quietly woke the boys up. When Sheen's eyes fluttered open, he looked really freaked out.

"AHHHHHHHHH! JAPAN!" he screamed.

"What about Japan?" Libby asked laughing.

"They attacked me with gumballs!" Sheen said, breathing heavily.

"Calm down Sheen, it was just a dream," Libby said, hugging him.

"Thanks Libs," Sheen said.

"So, why are we getting up again?" Jimmy asked, lazily.

Cindy pointed a shaky finger over at Carl's lifeless body.

"Oh my God!" Jimmy yelled.

"What?" Sheen asked. Jimmy turned Sheen's head to-wards Carl's body. Sheen gasped, "CARL!"

Jimmy and Sheen rushed to his side, breathing heavily, tears streaming down their cheeks.

"C-Carl. I can't believe it. H-he's gone!" Sheen whispered. "H-he was my best friend!"

Sheen slowly got up and backed away from Carl's body.

"And he was taken from me!" Sheen growled with anger.

"Woah, Sheen, calm down," Jimmy said, slowly walking to-wards him.

"NO! Get away from me! I hate you! I hate you all!" Sheen hissed, fire burning in his eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Libby asked, petrified.

"You! You've never loved me Libby! I've done everything for you! You've never loved me back."

"Sheen, I've always loved you!" Libby said, sobbing uncontrollably.

"LIAR!" He screamed, bumping into a wall from behind. He slowly sank to the floor and screamed in pain. His eyes turned blood-shot red as he stared at Jimmy, Libby, and Cindy. The candles slowly flickered out.

"I hate you! I've always hated you!" Sheen roared in the darkness. "I never loved you Libby! I never...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sheen yelped in pain, and the candles flickered on again.

A/N: ok, a little scary I know. I'm just in a scary mood today. Mwahahahahaha...I DON'T HAVE ISSUES! REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Jimmy Neutron**

**A/N: Thanks for Reviews! Very Much Appreciated! By the way this story is coming to an end soon!**

**Chapter 11**

When the Candles came back on, Cindy buried her face into Jimmy's shoulder, not wanting to see what happened to Sheen. Jimmy put his arm around Cindy's waist. He shone his candle over to where Sheen's body was. He saw Libby kneeling over him, her face was completely white.

"Why? Why Sheen? Why my Sheeny bear?" Libby whispered hoarsely.

She layed her hand on Sheen's chest, and layed her head on his shoulder. Jimmy could then see what happened. Sheen's stomach had been split down the middle. Blood covered his stomach and chest. Jimmy glanced down at his hand, which was clutched around something.

"L-libby, what's in his hand?" Jimmy asked through tears.

Libby didn't answer, she didn't even move.

"Just leave her be for a minute," Cindy whispered into Jimmy's ear, "she's suffering mental depression."

"How do you know that?" Jimmy whispered back. "You can't even see her."

Cindy lifted her head slightly off Jimmy's shoulder. "Call it a BFF sense," she said.

Jimmy just nodded understandingly. He once had something like that, before his best friends died. Libby eventually got up and walked over to Jimmy and Cindy.

"I can't believe he's actually gone," Libby whispered.

Cindy pulled away from Jimmy and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Libby cried onto Cindy's shoulder. Cindy tightened her grip around Libby.

"I know how you're feeling Libs," Cindy whispered.

"No you don't," Libby replied, pulling away from Cindy. "You have no idea how I feel."

"Libs I..."

"NO! I'm sick of you and your lies!"

"Libby..."

"NO! You have absolutely no idea what my life is like! You look at me and think 'she's perfect! Her life is perfect!' But it's not! My life is total hell, and most of the time, you make it worse Cindy!"

Cindy was in shock. She had known Libby had a bad life. Her father was dead, her mother was a drunk, and her older brother was killed by his ex-wife's future husband. Libby was beaten most of the time, but Cindy was always there to help her. Libby had always been grateful for that. Tears filled Cindy's eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words would come out. Silence filled the room. It was so intense, that Cindy just had to start crying. Jimmy finally broke the silence.

"Libby, Cindy has always been your best friend. What's going on?"

"Don't start Neutron! You're just happy that your precious little Cindy is alive! You don't really know, or care about for that matter, what I'm feeling right now!"

"Libby, Sheen was my best friend, I know exactly how you feel," Jimmy replied.

"NO! YOU DON'T! JUST STOP!" Libby screamed, her eyes filling with fire, the same fire Sheen's had.

"Libby, calm down," Cindy breathed.

"NO! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! EITHER OF YOU! JUST LEAVE! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Libby backed against the wall, and slid down next to Sheen, slipping her arm through his. She layed her head on Sheen's shoulder.

"Don't worry baby, I'm coming," Libby whispered.

The candles flickered down, and an icy chill filled the room.

**A/n: so you guys like it so far? I know it's a little weird, but please review anyway!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Jimmy**

**A/N: Don't Worry! This is not the last chapter! Sorry that it took awhile to update! Onto Chapter 12…**

Cindy heard the crash of thunder outside.

"J-jimmy, I'm s-scared," she whispered.

Jimmy wrapped an arm around her and drew her close to him. Cindy could feel him shaking. She knew he was just as scared as she was. Cindy wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly.

"Jimmy, w-what's gonna h-happen?" she asked shakily.

"I-i'm not sure Cin," Jimmy replied hoarsely.

Cindy began to cry. She layed her head on Jimmy's shoulder and cried. Jimmy softly stroked her hair.

"Shhhhhhhhhh," he whispered in her ear, "it's OK Cin, I won't let them hurt you."

"It's...n-not...me...I-i-i'm...w-worried...about," Cindy gasped through sobs, "I-it's...y-you."

"Me?" Jimmy asked confused. "I thought you hated me."

Cindy just shook her head no and continued crying.

"Wait Cin, hold up, what do you mean no?" Jimmy asked.

"I...don't...hate...you," Cindy gasped. She was crying very violently by now.

"Shhhhhhhhhh," Jimmy whispered. He lifted Cindy's head up with his finger and looked into her eyes. Even in pitched-black darkness, her eyes still seemed to sparkle. He wiped the tears from her cheeks, and her crying lessoned. "Now what do you mean you don't hate me?"

"I don't know. I just...don't hate you. I actually kind of...like you...a lot," Cindy said weakly. She looked down towards the ground. Good thing it was dark, so Jimmy couldn't see how red she was.

"Y-you do?" Jimmy asked. He tried, but couldn't hide the joy in his voice.

"Yeah. I guess I sort of...love you." Cindy replied.

Jimmy lifted her chin back up with his finger. He looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you too."

Jimmy brought his hand behind Cindy's head, brought her closer, and kissed her deeply. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Cindy quickly pulled away.

"W-what was that?" Cindy asked, breathing heavily.

"I don't know," Jimmy said hoarsely. There was another loud crash. 

"W-what if it's the murderer?" Cindy stuttered, "W-what if he tries to kill us?"

"He?" a voice said from behind Cindy, sending an icy chill up her spine, "I think you mean she."

**A/N: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo scary! lol. Hope you guys liked it. Just a forewarning, I'm not really sure how I want this to end, so it might be a little while before I post chapter...um...whatever.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok, I am so sorry for the really really really long wait for this next chapter (its nicoley117 speaking) and it was just that I was moving to a different state and I didn't have a computer to use to update the chapters for my friend. But she has written the last chapters so I'm going to post them all right now. Reviews are appreciated! So here's the chapter you all have really been waiting for! Sorry Again! Hope you can forgive me!**

Chapter 13

Cindy gasped and turned around. Standing right in front of her was Eustace Styrch. Cindy looked confused.

"Eustace? I thought you said the murderer was a she."

"Oh, I did Cynthia," Eustace replied with a smirk on his face.

"Well who is it? Who's working with you?" Cindy demanded.

"Yes, yes, I shall come to that in a second," Eustace replied casually.

Jimmy was eying Eustace suspiciously. He always knew there was something weird about that guy. He just said the murderer was a she...yet there is no she here. You would think that whoever was working for Eustace would come out with him. Unless...she was planning a surprise attack. No, it was probably Beautiful Gorgeous, who was not known for surprise attacks. She liked herself to be known. So who was it then? If it wasn't Beautiful Gorgeous, then it had to be Eustace...unless...no it couldn't be...could it?

"WHO'S WORKING FOR YOU?" Jimmy shouted.

"Oh, people, always impatient. Very well, I guess I will tell you," Eustace replied, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a small machine that had two antennas coming out of it. Eustace turned some dials and pushed some buttons. The screen on the machine lit up and a band of purple electricity came between the two antennas.

"Eustace, w-what is that thing?" Cindy asked worriedly.

"This, my dear, is a little doohickey I like to call the Brain Washer 5000," Eustace replied, smiling curtly.

"The Brain Washer 5000?" Jimmy asked, puzzled.

"Yes," Eustace replied.

"And what exactly does it do?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, I'll tell you. This little device can make a human  
do something that they don't recall doing. For example: if I point this thing at..oh say..Cindy here, and I press this button.'

Eustace pointed the glowing antennas at Cindy and pushed a button just below the bottom of the screen. Electricity of some sort shocked Cindy, causing her to shriek in pain. Her eyes rolled up in her head, and her mouth hung half-open. When the zapping stopped, Cindy's eyes came back, turning an eerie, glowing shade of red.

"Now, I just use these dials to control the body," Eustace continued.

He turned the knobs to the left and right of the screen, causing Cindy to walk in circles around the room.

"Now I just tell it what I want it to do, and presto! You have your very own human dummy. Pretty creative, don't you think?"

"If I'm following correctly," Jimmy said, "how did we not notice her leave the room?"

"Oh, that's easy. I just froze time!'

"Froze time?" Jimmy asked slowly.

"Exactly! See the Brain Washer 5000 also has the power to leave humans completely clueless of what's happening. Once it's over, the humans have no recollection of what happened, and it seems as though no time has passed. There you have it, freezing time."

"But why are you doing this?" Jimmy demanded.

"Simple," Eustace answered, smiling evilly, "revenge."

"Revenge from what?"

"Revenge from what? REVENGE FROM WHAT?" Eustace repeated, "I'll tell you revenge from what. You stole my glory. I was supposed to be the smartest and most important kid in Retroville. You stole my fame. I was supposed to be the greatest person in Retroville. AND you stole the love of my life! I was supposed have the love of Cindy Vortex!"

Jimmy was silent. He didn't know what to say. Sure he loved Cindy. He loved her with all of his heart. But he never imagined she'd love him back. Sure she liked him...but love? C-mon let's get serious here! Jimmy's thoughts were interrupted when he saw something glint out of the corner of his eye. Cindy was walking towards him, blood-stained knife in hand. Jimmy felt his heart quicken, pounding against his rib cage. His breathing was heavy. He felt as though his chest was going to burst. He had to fight back! He had to defend himself! OK, block, dodge, block. Were his arms even moving? He saw the knife glinting as it passed, narrowly missing his throat. Jimmy couldn't remember being more scared in his life. Suddenly there was a searing pain in his left arm, and Jimmy Neutron's world went black. Eustace stood above him and chuckled.

"See Neutron? I told you the murderer was a she."

**A/N: (The real Author speaking) NO THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! I still have a few chapters to go. I am almost done, but I'm not totally done! Well keep reading and replying please! LOVE YA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jimmy Neutron (I forgot to put this in the last chapter-oops!)**

**A/N: Here's another chapter for your enjoyment! Note: This is NOT the last chapter!**

Chapter 14

Cindy blinked her eyes. They turned back to their normal shade of emerald green. She let out a soft groan and dropped the knife. It hit the hard-wood floor with a soft clang. Cindy blinked her eyes a couple more times to bring them into focus. She saw the figure of Jimmy's body spread across the floor. Blood was pouring out of an open wound in his shoulder, forming a puddle around his body.

"OH MY GOD JIMMY!" she screamed as she rushed over to his body. She buried her face into his chest as tears began to form in her eyes. "Oh my God! Why? Why?" her voice was slightly muffled into Jimmy's shirt. She lifted her head and turned towards Eustace. "You!" She snarled through clenched teeth.

"Now, now Cynthia, let's not jump to hasty conclusions. You and I both know very well that it wasn't me who injured him."

Cindy stared at him, confused. Then it all came back to her, like a bullet to the brain. She backed up, as if running away from the memory. Images flooded into her brain, pictures of light blurred together as they sped across her inner eye. The knife, the blood, the bodies, the deaths. All the pieces of the puzzle slowly coming together right before her eyes.

"No," She whispered hoarsely.

Eustace chuckled lightly. "See Cynthia? You know who's to blame."

"NO! YOUR LYING! I DIDN'T!" She screamed, "I...I couldn't have," she added quietly, looking back at Jimmy's body.

"We both know you did Cynthia," Eustace said, walking slowly towards her. "Neutron wasn't worth it anyway. Now that he's out of the way, we can have some fun." Eustace wrapped his arms around Cindy's waist and pressed his lips hardly against hers. She felt his hands trail down her back to her butt. She used all of her strength to force him away from her. She pushed him hard against a wall and stared him straight in the eye.

"Never...ever...touch...me...again," she said through clenched teeth. It was all she could do from screaming out in rage. "Not only did you make me kill the love of my life, but then you think you can just make a move on me like that? Nuh uh buddy you've got it totally wrong."

"First of all Cynthia, he's not dead...not yet at least. Second of all, he's not the love of your life...I am!"

That set Cindy off. She drew her arm back and punched Eustace square in the chest. Eustace gasped in pain and doubled over. Cindy slowly walked backwards and picked the blood-stained knife up off the floor. She walked over to him and held it high above her head.

"Now Cynthia, be reasonable," Eustace pleaded hoarsely.

Cindy used all of her rage and hatred to bring the knife soaring through the air and straight into Eustace's left leg.

"That was for Libby," she panted, slashing across his right leg, "That was for Sheen," She slashed across his left arm, "That was for Nick," slashed across his right arm, "That was for Brittney." Then she went up to Eustace and held the knife up to his throat.

"Cynthia please! I'm begging you!" Eustace pleaded.

Cindy didn't listen, she just slashed the knife across Eustace's throat and watched his body fall limp.

"And that," she panted, towering over his lifeless body, "was for Jimmy." She threw the knife down next to his body and turned toward Jimmy.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jimmy Neutron**

**A/N: Read!**

**Note: One more chapter after this one! Enjoy it while it lasts!**

**Chapter 15**

Cindy jogged over to Jimmy. She knelt beside him and looked down at him. His chest was slightly rising and falling, but he was as white as a ghost. Cindy raised a shaking hand and lightly touched his cheek. She gasped and quickly drew it back. He was as cold as ice.

"J-jimmy?" She just barely managed to say.

He didn't move, his breathing becomming slower and slower. Cindy felt tears build up in her eyes. 'Don't cry!' she told herself 'He's still alive!' She put both hands onto his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Jimmy," she whispered hoarsley, "please wake up. Please...please."

Jimmy's eyes slowly came open. When they landed on Cindy, he smiled weakly. Cindy knew that smile. It was the same smile Brittney had given them before she...NO! Jimmy was not going to die!

"Cin," he whispered softly, putting a hand on her cheek, "don't cry."

Cindy wasn't aware of the tears streaming down her face until he gently wiped them away. Cindy put her hand on his, holding it tightly.

"Jimmy," she whispered, "don't leave me."

Jimmy gently smiled, looking straight up into her bright green eyes. Oh, how he wished he could stay with her forever. But his time was comming, he could tell. The world around him was slowly fading, and the angels were calling to him.

"We all have to go sometime Cin," he said so quietly that Cindy had to lean in to hear him.

"No!" she whispered, dropping his hand, "NO! YOU CAN'T DIE!" she shouted, "YOU CAN'T JIMMY! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!"

"I have to Cin. But promise me something."

Cindy just nodded, since she was crying too much to say anything.

"When I go, get out of here. Go get help. Save yourself. DON'T DIE."

"OK," Cindy gasped, tears flowing stronger down her cheeks.

"And...one...more...thing," Jimmy gasped, trying to stay alive for a few more seconds.

"Anything," Cindy replied shakily.

"Kiss me...once more...kiss me."

Cindy bent down and closed her lips on his. His body went limp. Cindy slowly pulled away from him and buried her face into his shirt. And for the first time in forever...Cindy really, truly cried.

**A/N:I know, I know a little bit of "Matrix: Revolutions" in there, but i LOVE that movie and i LOVE that line. So i just had to add it lol. OK, this is the second to last chapter, the end is near! duh duh duh...sorry. But the next chapter is my last...so hope you like it and...stuff...yeah...i should shut up now.**


	16. Chapter 16The Ending Chapter

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jimmy Neutron**

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Enjoy it like a…. let's say… Juicy Fruit Gum!**

**Chapter 16-The Ending Chapter**

Cindy sat on her bed, staring blankly at her wall. A few years ago, she would have given anything to be out of this house, to be somewhere on the road even. It was better than here. In the seven years that had passed since Jimmy's death, Cindy had gotten married. She soon found out how abusive her husband was. He had beaten her senseless the day after the wedding. Back then, she just wanted to get away, to be away from her husband. But something held her back. Normally, common sense would have told her to get the hell out, but she seemed to have lost that when her beloved Jimmy died. Cindy rolled over onto her stomach and cried into her pillow, sending streaks of eyeliner down her cheeks. She heard the doorknob of her bedroom turn and her husband, David, walked in.

"Cindy, my dear, why are you crying?" he asked in a fake voice. As if he cared.

"Go away David," Cindy said blankly.

"Were you crying about that horrible boy Jerry again?" David asked, walking over to the bed.

"It's Jimmy!" Cindy blurted, looking up at David.

"You love him more than me, don't you?"

Cindy just stared at him blankly, not answering.

"C-mon love, tell me you love me." David said.

Cindy didn't say anything. Normally she would have given into David, but today was different. Today she knew she shouldn't. She finally broke the silence.

"No," Cindy said quietly.

"What?" David demanded.

"NO! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE JAMES ISSAC NEUTRON AND I'D DO ANYTHING TO SEE HIM AGAIN!" Cindy shouted.

David raised his hand to hit her, but Cindy dodged it. She jumped out of bed and ran. She ran to her car and sped down the street. Where she was going, she didn't exactly know. She wasn't paying attention to the road, she wasn't paying attention to anything. She had officially cracked. She went speeding down the road and through a red light. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two bright head lights coming towards her. They couldn't stop in time. The car slammed into Cindy, killing her instantly. Cindy felt herself floating up. She looked back down to Earth, and saw the scene of the accident. Many people had stopped and gotten out of their cars. The people who slammed into her were taken away on ambulance. She saw her body get taken away too. Cindy sighed with relief. Gone was her pain, gone was her agony, gone was her dispare. She turned her gaze up-wards, and met a site she had desperately missed. Two big, baby blue eyes staring right into hers.

**_THE END_**

**A/N: So, did you all like my last chapter? Thank you so much for reading it! I really appreciate all of your replies! Thanks again! I'll try to write another fic soon! But until then...TTFN! Ta ta for now!**


End file.
